Remate Ártico
by ververechus
Summary: One-Shot, A solo diez minutos de desempatar, Goenji es lesionado, un misterioso chico decide ayudar al raimon, pero no solo al raimon, También decide ayudar a cierto chico que aún mantiene a su hermano dentro de él. [SuzunoxShirou].


**Titulo: Remate Ártico.**

 **Summary: One-Shot, A solo diez minutos de desempatar, Goenji es lesionado, un misterioso chico decide ayudar al raimon, pero no solo al raimon, También decide ayudar a cierto chico que aún mantiene a su hermano dentro de él. [SuzunoxShirou].**

 **-Ambientado en el Partido del Raimon Vs Génesis**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Tres a tres, Aquel era el resultado que el raimon y el génesis Mantenían. Shirou miraba impotente como el portero del Génesis, Kimiyuki, con un simple movimiento de manos, interceptaba sin ninguna complicacion, Aquella Ventisca Eterna que su hermano menor, Atsuya, Habia rematado. Solo Goenji y Kidou, Habían podido marcar tres goles y empatar con él génesis. Pero él, él no. Por muy fuerte que chutara, El portero siempre paraba su chut.

Kimiyuki Lanza el Balón, Directo a Ulvida, perp antes de que esta lograse controlar el balón, Goenji lo Intercepta con un simple toque de pecho.

—¡Vamos Shirou, No te quedes ahí como si fueras una estatua!—El grito de Goenji no surte efecto en Fubuki, "No sirvo para nada" se repetía constantemente el peligris, recriminando su falta de talento.

—Que te lo has creido—Ulvida sorprendentemente se encontraba justo al lado de Goenji, el cuál miró con asombro a la Actual Capitana del Génesis. La Chica arremete contra Goenji con una poderosa segada, que en vez de dirigirse al balón que controlaba goenji, fue dirigido al tobillo del chico, Quién cayó al suelo adolorido mientras se tocaba la parte afectada.

—¡GOENJII!—Gritaron todos, Excepto shirou, preocupados por el estado de su amigo.

—Cambio—Ordenó Hitomiko desde su posición.—Sale Shuuya y entra...—

—Entrenadora Kira, No tenemos más Jugadores—Protestó Natsumi viendo impotente a Goenji, Que era Ayudado por josuke y Kidou para llevarlo al banquillo.

—Pues seguiremos con diez jugadores, Shuuya no puede jugar así—Hitomiko señaló el hinchado tobillo de goenji.

—No podemos derrotar al Génesis solo con diez jugadores—Ahora era el turno de protesta de Haruna, Quien ayudó a acomodar a Goenji en el banquilo junto a Natsumi.

—...Crees que no lo sé... El génesis es demasiado poderoso y sin Shuuya será muy difícil vencerles...—Hitomiko no sabía que Hacer, No habia más jugadores disponibles.—¡Chicos!—Todos los del Raimon, Excepto Shirou, Atendieron a la llamada de la entrenadora Kira.—Shuuya no puede jugar en ese estado...Tendréis que jugar con...—

—No tan rápido...—Hitomiko Reconoció esa voz en seguida, Volteando el rostro se encontró al Mismisimo Suzuno Fuusuke reteniendo un balón en su pie izquierdo.—...Yo jugaré para el Raimon—Todos, Incluso los del Géminis se sorprendieron al escuchar las palabras del ex capitán del Diamond, y uno de los tres jugadores más poderosos de la académia Alius.

—Estas de broma...Acaso piensas que vamos a confiar en un jugador de la académia Alius—Negó muy convencida la Entrenadora del Raimon.

—Ya no soy un jugador de la Académia Alius, Además me necesitáis si queréis ganar al Génesis...—Suzuno miró desafiante a la Entrenadora Kira.

—Me nieg...—Iba a negar Hitomiko, pero la voz de Endou la interrumpió.

—Entrenadora Kira, Yo confió en él, después de todo, Nos quiere ayudar—Suzuno y el resto del raimon quedó impresionado por las palabras de Endou.

—Tu siempre igual, Endou, Esta Bien, Shuuya, Entregale tu equipacion, No tenemos más disponibles—Shuuya asintió—Ten cuidado con el tobillo—

En el terreno de juego, Ulvida y Hiroto Hablaban sobre suzuno.

—Al parecer Suzuno jugará para el raimon, Tenemos que andarnos con ojo, Él Tampoco usaba el poder de la piedra Alius, y su Nivel es comparable con el tuyo, Hiroto—El Pelirrojo asintió mientras volvía a su posición de delantero.

Despues de pequeño lapsus de tiempo, Suzuno estrenaba la equitación del Raimon, con el dorsal número diez a su espalda.

—¡Confiamos En ti, Suzuno!—Gritó Endou desde su posición de portero, Suzuno alzó el dedo pulgar y avanzó hasta su posición, se extrañó al no ver al delantero que lo acompañaría, buscó con la mirada al peligris, Hallandolo unos metros delante de sus narices, con una mirada vacía.

—Oye Tu, Fubuki, si mal no recuerdo, Espabila y Colocate en tu posición—Como si le hablara a una pared, Shirou ni siquiera volteó a verle.—¿Oye que le pasa a ese?—Kidou que se encontraba cerca de suzuno, miró a Shirou con tristeza.

—Cuando shirou era un niño, Sus padres y su hermano menor murieron trágicamente por una avalancha, el fue el único que pudo salvarse, Tras este infortunado accidente, Shirou adoptó una segunda personalidad, La de su hermano menor, Atsuya Fubuki, y desde hace poco, Shirou muestra un aspecto decaído y derrotado, como el que estas viendo ahora mismo—Explicó el estratega del raimon, Suzuno desvío su mirada de nuevo a Shirou.

—...Tendré que ayudarle...—

—Señores y señoras, el Partido vuelve a reanudarse después de la desafortunada lesión de Goenji Shuuya, Pero Suzuno Fuusuke a sustituido al Delantero estrella del Raimon—Habló el interlocutor.

Shirou volvió en sí, Pero con una mirada triste, corrió a colocarse en su puesto, Se extrañó al ver al ex capitán del Diamond en la posición de Goenji.

—No te sorprendas Fubuki, Ayudaré al raimon a ganar este partido y tu serás el que me ayude a conseguir ese objetivo—Shirou negó, Apretando los puños con rabia.

—No sirvo para Nada, Mis Chut no son perfectos, Solo soy una carga para el Raimon, No podré ayudarte por que no soy nada, Ni siquiera Atsuya puede marcar un gol, Y sin atsuya, No soy nada—Una lagrima escapó de los ojos grises del número nueve del raimon.

—¡NO DIGAS TONTERIAS!—Suzuno golpeó el balón fuertemente directo a Shirou, que sin esperarselo fue sacudido por el esférico. —¡No comprendes nada verdad, Ellos confían en ti, Dejan sus esperanzas en ti, Y tu lo único que haces es lloriquear, Se Tú Shirou Fubuki, Y despierta de tu ensoñación, Por que no éstas solo, Mira a tus compañeros, Ellos no se rinden ante nada, Un equipo que poco a poco, Partido tras partido, Ha ido creciendo gracias a la convicción, Nunca Rendirse, Ese es el lema de tu capitán!—Shirou se levantó, con una mano sobre su abdomen.

—¿Que sabrás tu del capitán? —Shirou miró fijamente a Suzuno, Que sonrió de lado.

—Lo suficiente como para saber que te eligió a ti por que sabia que eras Único, Vamos Fubuki, Miralos, Mira a tus amigos—

—Amigos...—Susurró el Peliblanco, Visualizando uno a uno a sus amigos—Ellos...Confían en mi...En shirou Fubuki...—

—lo comprendes ahora, No estas solo...Tienes a tus amigos—

*Piiiiiiiii*

El pitido que reanudaba el partido sonó, Kidou Sacó la falta que había hecho ulvida minutos atrás. El Balón Fue directo a Shirou.

—¡VAMOOOS SHIROUUU!—Animó Endou al Peligris.

—Ellos me necesitan...No pienso defraudarles —Un jugador del Génesis quiso anticiparse para controlar el Balón, Pero Shirou con una increíble agilidad y gran salto interceptó el esférico.—...Ellos son mis Amigos...—Fubuki agarró la bufanda de atsuya y se deshizo de ella.—...Vamos A marcar un gol por ellos...—Fubuki aterrizó con el balón a su control, Comenzando a Avanzar hacia la porteria contraria. Suzuno hizo lo mismo.

Ulvida llegó hasta Shirou, Le costaba mantener el Ritmo del peligris, Y como hizo minutos atrás con Goenji, Volvió a arremeter con una segada.

—De eso Nada, "Regate Aurora"—Shirou con su impresionante súpertécnica superó a Ulvida.—¡Vamos Suzuno!—Gritó el peligris, una vez superó al defensa.

Suzuno asintió y se acercó al Shirou.

—Adelante...—Suzuno y Shirou Saltaron a la vez—REMATE...—Dijeron al unisono, El Balón comenzó a congelarse hasta quedar denteo de un gigantesco cubo de hielo, Rodeado de un extraño polvo blanco—...ÁRTICO—Ambos golpearon el Balón a la vez, Directo a la porteria.

—Je...Lo pararé.."Muro Dimensional"—El Balón comenzó a pararse, el ambiente estaba muy ralajado gracias a la supertécnica de Kimiyuki. Pero la poderosa supertecnica "Remate Ártico" resurgió, Marcando gol.

* Pi, Pi, Piiiiiii*

El pitido que anunciaba el final del partido hizo que todos los jugadores del Raimon estallaran de Alegria.

—Marquemos...—Shirou no podía creerse lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.—Hemos Ganado...—

—Ja Ja Ja, Bien Hecho Chicos—Endou abrazó a Fubuki y a Suzuno a la vez.—Que supertécnica más poderosa, Me he quedado helado solo de verla...—Los tres comenzaron a reir, Habian ganado al génesis.

—...Vaya...Así...Que esta es la Magia de Endou...—Hiroto sonrió, Contento por haber experimentado aquel increible enfrentamiento con el Raimon.

Después de Haber presenciado el derrumbamiento de la base de la académia Alius, ya era el momento de despedir a Hiroto y a la entrenadora Kira.

—Nos volveremos a Ver Endou...—Hiroto y Hitomiko se alejaron poco a poco, Hasta desaparecer.

—Bueno chicos...Volvamos A Casa...—Todos, Excepto Shirou entraron a la Caravana Inazuma, Púes él aún tenia que agradecerle a Alguien.

—Gracias por todo...Suzune—El Ex capitan del Diamond se encogió de hombros.

—Yo quise ayudar...No hay nada de lo que agradecer...Fubuki Shirou—

—Llamame, Shirou—Fubuki se acercó mucho a Suzuno, el que comenzó a estar incómodo por el simple echo de que el Peligris había invadido su espacio.

—Es..Estas muy Cerca—se quejó suzuno.

—Si, Pero me gusta estar cerca de ti—Suzuno quedó impresionado por la declaración de Shirou, Quién acercó su rostro para posar sus labios sobre los de Suzuno, Shirou se separó suavemente, Ambos estaban sonrojados, Mirandose a los ojos, Descubriendo todo en ellos.

—Vamos Shirou, No te quedes atrás —La Llamada de Endou Hizo que Fubuki guardara distancias con Suzuno.

—Bueno, Hasta Pronto, Suzune—Se despidió Shirou, Caminando hacía la caravana.

—..Hasta pronto...

...Shirou—

FIN


End file.
